


Would You Still Date Me If I Was A Worm?

by decemberchild



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, I do what I want, M/M, No Plot, i dont care, i know this meme is dead, i wanted to write something short and silly, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberchild/pseuds/decemberchild
Summary: In which Jisung has an important question for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Would You Still Date Me If I Was A Worm?

In Changbin’s opinion, today was a perfect day.

After working nonstop for weeks straight, the group had finally been given a break. No promotions, no recording, no filming,  _ nothing _ . Just pure, unadulterated, unfiltered nothing.

Changbin was lying in bed - one of his favourite places, by the way - wrapped up in his avocado-green faux fur blanket. It was exquisitely cosy and comfortable.

The white slats of the blinds on the windows were open, letting soft midday sunlight in.

Changbin’s laptop was open in front of him, about twenty episodes into some fluffy drama which Changbin was only half paying attention to.

And best of all, Changbin’s favourite person was draped across his chest, eating cookies out of a haphazardly-torn packet on Changbin’s stomach with one hand and resting his other hand between Changbin’s pecs.

Soft dark hair, round brown eyes, big cheeks, little warm body - all the things that made up Changbin’s younger boyfriend and groupmate, Jisung.

They had the dorm all to themselves at the moment, the other members having either gone to their parents’ or out on whatever errands they had to do.

Just having the chance to lie in bed alone with Jisung and relax, with no other obligations but each other, made happiness bloom in Changbin’s chest like a thousand little white daisies in a meadow. Jisung nuzzled his head and ear against Changbin’s chest as he watched the drama, and Changbin knew he did it because he liked hearing Changbin’s steady heartbeat. Changbin could smell Jisung’s hair, and he hadn’t used any strongly scented shampoo or anything, it just smelt like him. And Changbin liked Jisung’s smell, it was so familiar and comforting to him.

Jisung stuffed a cookie in his mouth happily, and then flexed his fingers on Changbin’s chest, pressing his index finger into it with some force.

‘Stop poking me.’

‘No.’

Changbin sighed, but there was no real frustration behind it. Instead, he let his boyfriend absent-mindedly squeeze at the bouncy flesh, pressing his little fingers into it and making little indents.

Then he moved his fingers to Changbin’s arm, and although his eyes were still fixed to the laptop screen, he started squishing the relaxed muscles there with renewed vigour. It didn’t hurt Changbin, in fact it felt kind of nice, and he let it continue for several minutes, enjoying his boyfriend’s own special, strange kind of massage.

But then Jisung ran his hand over Changbin’s stomach down to his side and started pinching at the skin there, and Changbin jerked at the sudden pain.

‘Hey!’

‘Was that too hard?’ Jisung asked, rubbing the afflicted spot.

‘Little demon,’ Changbin admonished, pushing Jisung’s hand away.

Jisung pouted at him, lips like a little duck’s beak as he rubbed his head against Changbin again and tried to sneak his little hand back onto Changbin’s arm. Changbin let him do as he liked, trying to turn his attention back to the drama and trying his best to follow the plot properly. He had kind of lost track right around the first time the girl got amnesia. Regardless, it wasn’t hard to understand the scene on screen: the female lead being embraced by the male lead who, it seemed, had made some kind of grand love confession with the help of a giant bouquet of flowers and a life-sized, lurid-pink-coloured teddy bear.

As the happy couple tearfully embraced on the laptop screen, Changbin heard a soft sniffle coming from the squirrel in his arms. Smiling to himself, he squeezed his boyfriend’s hoodie-clad shoulder.

‘Okay?’ he asked.

‘It’s just so touching,’ Jisung cried, in a voice Changbin recognised very well as his holding-back-tears voice.

Changbin liked it when Jisung got emotional easily while they were watching love stories. He would kind of feel a little second-hand embarrassment, because Jisung really did tear up at the drop of a hat, but also affectionate towards him when he was like this. The conflicting feelings basically made Changbin feel a rush of protective instinct.

He expressed it by grabbing Jisung’s face and turning it towards him. Jisung’s cheeks and lips were all squished by Changbin’s fingers, and he looked at him reproachfully through misty eyes.

‘You’re cute,’ Changbin told him, pressing Jisung’s lips together more, until he resembled a fish.

‘Are we as cute as the couple in the drama?’ Jisung asked in a slurred voice, face still squished.

‘Of course, Jisungie,’ Changbin reassured, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.

‘So… Changbin?’ Jisung asked.

‘Yeah?’

‘Would you still date me if I was a worm?’

Changbin gave Jisung a weird look and let go of his cheeks. ‘A worm?’

‘Yeah, a worm.’

‘What, like, an earthworm? A  _ worm _ worm?’

‘Yeah!’ Jisung said, with emphasis. ‘Answer the question, Binnie! Would you still date me if I was a worm? A  _ worm worm _ !’

Changbin made a face. ‘Ew, no. I hate worms.’

Jisung stared at him, and then his lips made a duck beak again. ‘What the fuck, Changbin? You wouldn’t date me?’ His voice was wobbly.

‘Well, you’d be a gross worm,’ Changbin said reasonably. ‘Like… a worm. You’d be a worm.’

‘I’d still be me!’ Jisung said loudly, little rivers of tears accumulating in the waterlines of his eyes.

‘You’d be a worm!’

Jisung extracted himself from Changbin’s hold. ‘I’d be  _ me  _ but a worm!’

‘Would you transform into a worm?’

‘No! I’d always have been a worm. But I’d still be Jisung!’

Changbin suppressed a laugh. ‘Fine. I would still date you, because you’d still be Jisung.’

Jisung shuffled away from him. He was no longer tearful, but Changbin could feel the animosity radiating off him in waves.

‘What is it?’ Changbin asked. ‘I said I would still date you.’

‘But I had to convince you,’ Jisung said sulkily. He turned away, to lie down on his side facing away from Changbin and grab his phone from the bedside table, tapping at the screen irritably. The empty packet of cookies fell off of Changbin, who picked it up and put it aside.

Then, nonplussed, Changbin tentatively tried to drag Jisung back into his side so they could continue watching the drama together, but Jisung stubbornly stayed put, stiffening when Changbin tried to sling his arm back around him.

‘Jisung,’ Changbin said, ‘are you seriously gonna be mad at me because I said I wouldn’t date you if you were a worm?’

Jisung huffed.

‘Come on, Jisungie,’ Changbin said. ‘I would date you, okay? I would date you if you were a worm. I would put you in my pocket.’

There was a moment of silence. ‘You would?’ Jisung asked.

‘Sure.’ The corners of Changbin’s mouth quirked upwards. ‘I could carry you around and show you the human world. Besides, I would finally be taller than you.’

Changbin watched the back of Jisung’s head and saw his cheeks move, which meant he smiled.  _ Success _ , thought Changbin.

Jisung turned his head to him again, having schooled his face into a neutral expression, and said, ‘And you wouldn’t think I was gross?’

‘Well…’

‘Changbin!’

Changbin laughed. ‘I wouldn’t think you were gross. You could never be gross to me.’

Jisung put his phone down and rolled back over to Changbin, burying his face into Changbin’s soft pecs happily. He lifted up one leg and settled it over Changbin’s hips.

Changbin reached over and switched off the drama, shutting his laptop. He encircled Jisung with his arms and leaned down to kiss him behind the ear, something he knew Jisung loved. Sure enough, Jisung sighed appreciatively and pressed himself further into Changbin, as if he was trying to meld them together, rubbing against his body.

Changbin reached down to knead Jisung’s thigh, getting him back for earlier. Then he stroked Jisung up and down, until Jisung was melting into him like a little chocolate fondant cake.

When Jisung looked up into Changbin’s face with his big round pleading eyes, Changbin didn’t hesitate before lowering his own head to join their lips, kissing Jisung sweetly. Touching his boyfriend’s tongue with his own and then drawing back so he had to chase it. He was just so cute to Changbin.

When their lips finally grew numb, Changbin pulled Jisung into a hug again, stroking his hair lightly with his fingernails. Jisung was sinking into the bed as if his body was made of liquid. His eyes were closed as he snuggled into Changbin.

‘Wanna take a nap?’ Changbin asked softly.

‘Okay.’

‘Dream of me,’ Changbin told him.

‘Okay,’ Jisung said agreeably, grabbing one of Changbin’s hands in both of his and bringing it up to his mouth so he could kiss at the fingers softly.

Changbin grinned, settling down for a nap with his adorable boyfriend, who Changbin was secretly very glad was a human, and not a worm.


End file.
